The Lindsay Analougue Movie
is a movie based from The Lindsay Analougue Show. Plot Lindsay is found in the Drunken Clam in Quahog by Victoria Mongoose, who has terrible news about Allison. It is revealed she is pregnant. They mentioned that Phil has moved away unnanounced, and that Lindsay said she discovered that a while ago during her usual stalking of him. And Victoria says she also read a note from Tyrone that says "So long, chumps." Back in the past, the three girls check their TV listings and find out that their time slot had been taken over by a TV show called "Pudgy Emo Girl and her Best Friend Who is her Pet: Looking For Acceptance from Bad People Who aren't Really Bad, But are Made Out to Be."'' '' Victoria calls the network to find out why they were cancelled. The Network Head says that the people want fresher programming and theirs has grown stale. Not satisfied, the three vow to get their show back on the air, and Victoria suggests that they can seek out Pudgy Emo Girl for help. Allison, refusing to believe that she is not a real little girl and has just had taken pills to stunt her growth, wants to return to her home and parents. Victoria tells them it doesn't matter, but while they are arguing, Lindsay steals Victoria's motorcycle and drives off alone. Allison returns to her home, expecting to find refuge. However, nobody there seems to recognize her. She encounters her father, who is not her father, and even more shockingly, she sees a real little girl who is his daughter. Guard dogs tear Allison to shreds, but Victoria manages to escape. Meanwhile, Victoria visits the set of Pudgy Emo Girl show and meets the main character, who reveals herself to be a fan of Victoria's show. She tells the group that they were cancelled because mean-spirited humor is only funny if done right, and that if they want to get their show back on the air, they will need to get do it right. So they are sent to a "Do It Right" camp, run by a mysterious "Mr. Entrance". Cast *Breckin Meyer as Lindsay *Nicole Sullivan as Victoria *Mila Kunis as Allison and Emo Girl *Thomas Sangster as Errol Soundtrack *Nowhere and Back - The Emo Girl and her Band (Tara Strong, Vic Mignogna) *Poison/Word Up - Bell Biv Devoe/Cameo *Monkey Wrench/Sabotage - Foo Fighters/Beastie Boys *Umbrella/Let's Get it On - Rhianna/Marvin Gaye *Love Lockdown/Bad Girls - Kanye West/Donna Summer Quotes *'Victoria': Who would want to have impregnated you? He must have been blind or paralyzed throughout the less important parts of his body. *'Lindsay': Actually, I got a generous donation from the local sperm bank. *'Victoria': Gross. ---- *'M.E.': Aren't you going to eat your lunch? That's all you're getting at this camp. *'Victoria': Uh... I'm allergic to soy. *'Lindsay': Me too! *''gives them a glare and the girls proceed to eat it, which makes them swell up like balloons'' Notes *Emo Girl is an obvious parody/jab at Eva Guinea Pig, who's creator (who also created the Lindsay Analougue Show) was made out to be "emo" and a "love martyr", the latter trait clearly shared by both creator and character. E.G's cat is black instead of white, and may or may not be the same gender as Cece. Gallery Category:Article stubs Category:Stories that are rated R